


October 31st

by Chxlsy



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxlsy/pseuds/Chxlsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teo takes Efina to go trick-or-treating on her first Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 31st

Teo didn’t know what to expect when he got back to the motel room after a day of selling information. When he had left Efina that morning, he assumed she would wander around the town they were currently in, or practice reading the books he had stolen for her (it’s the thought that counts). What he did not expect, however, is to be tackled by an energetic dragon when he walked into the room.

“Teo! Teo! Guess what today is!” Efina sang as she bounced up and down excitedly. Teo immediately noticed she wasn’t wearing the clothes he bought for her the town prior. Rather, she was wearing a small black dress with a small shawl, a pair of black gloves, and two black hair bows. The most noticeable part of her outfit, Teo noted, was the two black cat ears and a slim tail. “… What are you wearing?” Teo frowned as the girl paused before shaking her head. “Doesn’t matter right now! C’mon, guess what today is!” She grabbed his hands and bounced, barely keeping a lid on her energy.

“October 31st?” Teo already knew that was the wrong answer, but he didn’t really like where the conversation was going. Efina let go of his hands in favor of crossing her arms and pouting at him. “No! Well, yes, but what holiday is today?” Teo sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t let the topic drop. “It’s Halloween; why does this matter?” Teo asked, not even questioning where she obtained information about what happens on the 31st of October. Efina huffed impatiently. “Yes! And it matters because you’re taking me Trick-or-Treating!” She poked his chest for good measure. “… No I’m not.” Teo stated, already knowing who would win this one.

"Yes you are!"

"No I’m not"

"Yes!"

"No.”

"Yes!"

"… Fine."

“Ye- wait, really?” Efina looked at him in shock, obviously surprised he caved. “Really.” Teo replied. I’m going soft, Teo thought as he watched the girl jump up in down in excitement. “Oh boy! We’re going to have so much fun and we’re going to get so much candy!” Efina twirled around in her cat get-up, chattering mindlessly about Halloween. Teo opened his mouth, about to ask how she got said cat get-up, but was interrupted when Efina grabbed his arm and dragged him into the small room. She led him over to the table, where there was some clothes on the table. 

“Here, Teo! This is your costume!” Efina said as she picked up the clothes on the table, depositing them into his arms. He held it up to inspect, turning the black fabric over in his hands. “By the way, Efi, how did you get these costumes?” He glanced over at Efina, who gained a sudden interest in the hem of her skirt. “I… usedthemoneythatyouhidinthecabinet!” Efina barely finished her sentence before bolting into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

 

"You did what?!”

…

This is definitely not the way Teo wanted to spend his evening. He glanced at a mirror, scrutinizing his appearance. He was dressed in a long black coat and black pants, completing the outfit with long, stripped socks and black shoes. Black seems to be a recurring theme, he thought, absentmindedly toying with his hat. “Wow Teo! You look really good!” A voice from behind him pulled from his thoughts. He turned to find Efina peeking at him from the bathroom, head poking around the doorframe. “Thanks. Isn’t there a shirt for under this coat?” He asked, glancing down at his bare chest. Efina frowned. “It’s not over there? It came with the outfit, I think.” Another quick investigation of the room proved that the shirt was nowhere in sight. “… Whatever. Let’s just go.” Teo found a simple white shirt and slipped it over his head. It’ll have to do.

After one more glance at the mirror, Teo put on his hat and turned to Efina. “Do you have your bag?” Her “bag” was a pillowcase he took off one of the many pillows the motel provided. “Yeah! Let’s go!” Efina smiled and grasped his hand, following him out of the motel room. They walked the short distance to the main entrance, Teo giving the receptionist a nod as they passed. Teo couldn’t help but shiver slightly at the brisk October air as they proceeded through the door. Already, he could see families walking around, children laughing and trick-or-treating while the adults converse. Teo felt Efina squeeze his hand, and he looked down to find violet eyes staring back up at him. “Go ahead. I’ll stay right here.” Efina nodded and practically skipped up to the house, hand already reaching towards the doorbell.

Teo watched with amusement as Efina raced up the stone walkway, leading to a small cottage. This was their twelfth stop and already Efina’s bag was half full. Teo noticed that she can certainly play up the cuteness factor when needed, resulting in the coos of the helpless victim.  
Not that he was affected by it, of course.

“Is that your little girl?” Teo pulled his gaze away from Efina and turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a woman, and she was watching her children walk down the path. She turned to him and smiled. “No, she’s my little sister. Our parents were busy tonight, so I said I would take her around the neighborhood.” A simple lie. “Ah, I see. Well, either way, she certainly is adorable.” The woman replied before turning towards her children, who were walking down the path, talking excitedly to Efina. They ran up to her, while Efina walked up to Teo. “Te- Ty, look at all the candy I got!” Efina held up the bulging bag. “… Impressive. Let’s go, Efi.” Teo turned and began walking away, leaving Efina scrambling to catch up.

…

“Yum! This candy is really good; you should try some Teo!” Teo glanced at Efina. She was currently sitting in her bed, sorting her haul of candy. “Maybe later. It’s late, you should get to bed.” Teo said, looking back to the book in his hands. He closed it and leaned back, closing his eyes. Teo heard some shuffling, and then feet thudding on the floor, coming to a stop beside his bed. He cracked one eye open, peering at the small girl by his bedside. “… What do you want?” He asked, closing his eye and leaning back further. “Um… I just wanted to say… That I really had a lot of fun tonight. And… Thank you.” Teo heard her walk back to her bed, and the creaking bed springs signaled that she was in bed.

“… You’re welcome, Efina.” Yep, definitely going soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i saw the picture Miwashiba posted and couldn't help myself... Set a few months after the best end of LiEat III. Constructive criticism is welcomed & appreciated!


End file.
